


Butterfly in a Hurricane

by wyvernwood



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Consensual Sex Pollen, F/F, Vice and Fen Bribe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwood/pseuds/wyvernwood
Summary: There's some new aphrodisiac drug that's being used on Lana's agents. She wants to be prepared in case it's ever used on her.





	Butterfly in a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asymptotical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/gifts).

Ace was messing around with a half-disassembled blaster when Lana finally had both the nerve and the opportunity at the same time to attempt to explain what she wanted them to do.

"All I need you to do is… nothing." Lana frowned, considered. "Don't react. Don't … do what you'd probably usually do."

She'd been looking down at the pieces of her weapon, but at this last statement her dark eyes lifted to meet Lana's. "What do you think I'd usually do? What are we talking about, anyway?"

Lana felt her lips tighten against her teeth. She had delayed because she had no desire to explain any of this. But there really was no other choice; she'd gone as far as she could alone. 

She could lock herself in her stateroom and dose herself with the stuff and resist the overwhelming urge to touch herself, or hump a pillow, or get in the fresher and … she could force herself to lie still and do nothing at all until it wore off. That had taken six, seven attempts, but she'd managed that much self-control. 

In a field situation she might not be alone. She might be with someone who could sense how it was affecting her. She had to be able to refuse, too. Not only that, she had to be able not to -- press herself on someone else. Reports emphasized that the urge would be stronger if there was a potential partner present. The more intrinsic desire she had for that person, the greater the difficulty.

If she could resist Ace, she could resist anyone.

"It's a topical aphrodisiac," she said in a rush. "I need to practice resisting its effects. I need you to help me."

Ace's head tilted curiously. "It almost sounds like you want me to say no when you offer to have sex with me."

"Yes, exactly," Lana said.

"Why? I want to. I don't say no when I want to say yes. That'd just confuse people."

"I promise not to let it confuse me," Lana said. "Let's just try it."

"So you never want to sleep with me again?" Ace had to know that wasn't what Lana meant. The look on her face was making it difficult for Lana to resist her now, and that was without any substance affecting her judgment. This was going to be impossible.

"Of course that isn't what I meant, you ridiculous fool." Lana tried to frown and found herself grinning. "If you just try this, we'll -- very soon. Right afterward. All right?" 

That first time, Ace held out for four minutes and twenty seconds. Giggling the entire time.

***

Once Lana came up with the idea of making it a bet, Ace was more of a help. "I bet you can't wait an hour for sex," Lana said.

"I can wait way longer than that. Probably five hours," Ace countered. 

Yes. This time would be much more successful. "If we last an hour, I'll take you to dinner on Ziost." There was a restaurant Ace really liked there, but Lana had to use favors to sneak her in. 

"And if we don't?" 

"Then we lose the bet, and -- we have to clean Bowdaar and Jakarro's stateroom."

Ace wrinkled her nose. "Okay."

For the next few days, the wookiees' room was cleaner than it had been in a long while. 

But they managed to go an hour on the third try. Less than a second after the datapad beeped to let them know the hour was up, they were naked and lip-locked.

Dinner on Ziost was great.

***

"New bet," Lana said. She was lying next to Ace, having just woke up from a really good dream. 

"What huh?" Ace asked, still half asleep.

"This time we both try to get the other to make the first move. So no touching, but be as sexy as possible."

"Nuh uh. You'd win that easy." Ace snuggled her face into Lana's shoulder and pulled her closer. 

"Not if I'm dosed and you're not," Lana argued.

"Hmmm. Okay."

Less than a minute after she dosed herself, Lana realized this time was different. 

With the bet being not to have sex for an hour, Ace had closed herself off. Their connection in the Force was two way, even if Lana was the only one of the two of them who could sense it consciously. Ace didn't even believe there was one, but it didn't matter if she believed it or not: she _used_ it. And when what she was using it for was a determination not to have sex, that had made it pretty easy for Lana to use what she only now realized was the Light Side. The part of the Force that let you ignore and push away your inconvenient, unwanted feelings. How had she, a Sith, not realized that was what she was doing?

But with the bet being to lure her partner into touching her, Ace had opened herself up, even more than she usually did when they were intimate. Within the Dark Side especially, where sexual passion was most at home, Lana felt her reaching, pulling -- and untethered from any resistance by the substance in question, there was nothing to cling to in the storm of passion that flung her around like a butterfly in a hurricane.

It was the end of resistance. 

When she let herself be carried by the wind, though -- tossed in a passion of a strength she'd never felt before -- she found herself in possession of more power than she'd ever had. Enough power to do anything she could imagine. Push herself through time? Kill half the city? Easier than closing her fingers into a fist. Read minds, see the past, guess the future? Hold force users immobile? Anything. Why had she been resisting? 

The Dark Side was more powerful than she had ever imagined it could be, and she had used it for her whole life. She saw now that she had never truly let it take her. And in the moment she could win, of course, cheat -- take Ace's hand and lay it in her lap -- but she didn't need to win. She had already won the greater game, the war of Lana versus the drug. So she let herself reach out to Ace and bring her in for a kiss. Touch her all over with the force and slowly bring her pleasure. 

"I win," Ace said sleepily after her second climax.

"We both do," Lana said, and gave her another kiss.

"My turn." Ace rolled on top of Lana. 

"To the winner the prize," Lana said, laughing, the Dark Side still rolling over her, thicker than smoke, a storm in her mind. 

"I think I got some of that stuff, I feel weird," Ace said, not stopping.

Lana answered with nothing but wordless sounds of enjoyment. That was plenty.


End file.
